Dummy
The Dummy is an enemy found in the Ruins. It is the first enemy encountered in the game and serves as the tutorial battle. Profile Appearance The Dummy's appearance is that of most dummies: structured with a head, body, stand and no arms. It is implied to have a cloth-like material composing it (listed as cotton in its check) and has visible stitches. Personality As it has no dialogue, the Dummy's personality (or the personality of the ghost possessing it) is unknown. However, the Mad Dummy reveals that they were "a shy sort". Main Story Toriel sets up a tutorial encounter with the Dummy to teach the protagonist the basics of ACTing. Toriel's comment after the encounter and the Mad Dummy's dialogue vary depending on what the protagonist does to the Dummy. Destroying the Dummy does not abort the True Pacifist Route. * If the protagonist talks to the Dummy, Toriel congratulates them. Mad Dummy is infuriated about the "horrible" things the protagonist said. * If the protagonist fights the Dummy, Toriel gently admonishes them. Mad Dummy is infuriated that the protagonist took away the Dummy's future chance of becoming corporeal. * If the protagonist flees from the Dummy, Toriel acknowledges that fleeing can be a useful strategy, but point out that it was clearly unnecessary in this case, as the Dummy cannot attack, nor seek revenge. Mad Dummy is infuriated that the protagonist walked away from the Dummy, saying they were a "shy sort" and that the protagonist broke their little ethereal heart. *If the protagonist does nothing for some turns, it gets bored of the protagonist's aimless shenanigans and floats away. After this, Toriel stares in disbelief and continues through the Ruins as if nothing happened. Mad Dummy is disgusted by the protagonist's behavior and is glad the Dummy left like any self-respecting spectre. In Battle Strategy There are multiple ways to deal with the Dummy(as listed above). However, the actions do not affect what route the protagonist is traversing, and only affects Toriel and Mad Dummy's (before his fight) dialogue. As the Dummy cannot attack, there is no danger of being harmed during the battle. Flavor Text * A cotton heart and a button eye. You are the apple of my eye. Check * You talk to the DUMMY. | … It doesn't seem much for conversation. | TORIEL seems happy with you. Talk * Dummy stands around absentmindedly. Neutral * Dummy looks like it's about to fall over. Neutral * Dummy tires of your aimless shenanigans. neutral action other than talking for several turns Relationships Mad Dummy The Dummy is actually possessed by a spirit, which is Mad Dummy's cousin. As said above, Mad Dummy's dialogue leading up to their battle depends on the protagonist's actions toward the Dummy. As all actions are seen as hostile and wrong by Mad Dummy, they engage the protagonist in battle, even becoming Glad Dummy due to their anger should the protagonist traverse a Genocide Route. The whole purpose of Mad Dummy's fight is because of their anger toward the protagonist due to their actions toward the Dummy, showing that Mad Dummy cares for their cousin. Trivia * If the protagonist talks to Toriel before fighting the Dummy twice, she'll tell them that they can say anything to the Dummy, and they will not be bothered, contrary to what Mad Dummy says later if they choose to talk to them. de:Dummy ru:Манекен zh:假人 es:Dummy ja:Dummy pl:‎Dummy fr:‎Dummy Category:Enemies Category:Ruins